


A culpa é do Junmyeon

by kyungsoouls



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Child Byun Baekhyun, Child Kim Jongdae | Chen, Children EXO (EXO), Kid Byun Baekhyun, Kid Kim Jongdae | Chen, Other, Star Wars AU, kid exo
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23824561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyungsoouls/pseuds/kyungsoouls
Summary: Hoje o dia do pequeno Baekhyun seria diferente, de acordo com seu pai. Jongin havia planejado tudo, uma tarde de jogos, tempo de qualidade com seu filhão, junto de seu sobrinho e do irmão Junmyeon. Mas dependendo do tio de Baek, mais um pequeno geek surgiria naquele dia.{ kid!baek | kid!jongdae | junmyeon fã de star wars }
Kudos: 1





	A culpa é do Junmyeon

**Author's Note:**

> olha só quem apareceu com mais um crossposted diretamente do Spirit! dessa vez um bem fluffy, pra melhorar o dia!  
> boa leitura, chuchu!  
> p.s.: como sempre, me aventuro nas coisas sem saber muito bem como são, então não hesite em falar se algo está errado, e obrigada Nana por revisar <3

Baekhyun estava acostumado a passar seu tempo com as tias do _day care_ , onde seu papai o deixava e ia-se embora trabalhar, todo engravatado e com olheiras dignas de filme de terror, especialmente quando ia chegando a sexta-feira. Às vezes ele só queria que o papai Jongin parasse um pouco de trabalhar e fosse com ele para o _day care_ , lá era bastante divertido e ninguém tinha cara de cansado, nem as tias que cuidavam dele e de mais um tanto de crianças. Mas essa semana seu pai prometeu que seria especial, nessa sexta-feira não iria para o _day care_ após a escola e não veria as tias, o que era bem chato pois gostava bastante delas e dos jogos que faziam todos os dias. A mamãe era alguém que trabalhava bastante também, mas sempre estava defendendo seu filhotinho dos monstros que estavam embaixo da cama, explicando calminha que o barulho era só o vizinho arrastando móveis; e dando as melhores ideias durante as férias, Baekhyun nunca ficava parado em casa quando as folgas de seus pais chegavam.

Após buscar o pequeno Baek, que de pequeno tinha quase nada - era um molequinho de 5 anos e meio, pronto para desbravar poças de lama e várias aventuras em terras distantes, seja na Lua ou em Marte-, colocá-lo na cadeirinha e afivelar bem o cinto, Jongin pôs-se a dirigir por ruas bonitas cheias de árvores, que encantavam o menino no banco de trás. Entre uma árvore e outra, ele via crianças brincando nos jardins em frente às casas ou voltando da escola, assim como ele. Grudava o rostinho o quanto podia ao ver cachorrinhos com seus donos. Queria tanto um, mas seu pai disse que ele tinha uma coisa chamada alergia e não podia ficar muito perto dos bichinhos ou espirraria o dia inteiro, mas ele não sabia que o plano de Baekhyun era ter muitos cachorros quando crescesse.

“Baekkie,” Jongin chamou, olhando rapidamente pelo retrovisor para seu pequeno, “como foi na escola hoje, filho? Você aprendeu muita coisa?”

“Foi bom, papai!” respondeu animado. “Só a tia que passou muito dever, mas eu vou fazer tudo, tá?” ouviu seu pai rir e sabia que não levaria uma bronca. “E-e-e entrou um aluno novo na sala! O nome dele é Do Kyungsoo e ele já é meu amigo! Posso chamar ele pra jogar futebol comigo, com o Park e com o Hun?” Baek estava todo esperançoso, só queria que seu grupinho estivesse completo e poderia fazer um time para jogar com seus vizinhos, estariam disputando uma final de campeonato logo, logo.

“Claro que pode! Segunda-feira quando eu for te buscar na escola eu falo com o Kyungsoo e com os pais deles, se eles deixarem e o Kyungsoo quiser, vocês podem passar um dia jogando futebol no parque, tá certo?” Jongin se concentrava em acertar o caminho e olhar para o filho pelo retrovisor, este fazia uma dancinha da vitória que aprendeu com algum desenho animado, as mãozinhas fechadas em pequenos punhos e seu corpinho remexendo do jeito que podia na cadeirinha.

“Obrigada papai! Te amo muito! Você o melhor!” falou alto e cheio de empolgação o pequeno Baekhyun. Passada a euforia, ele voltou a analisar o caminho que faziam e não reconheceu o tanto de casinhas passando rápido pela janela, nem o tanto de prédios. “Ô pai, pra onde que a gente vai?” Após alguns instantes, o pequeno soltou timidamente a pergunta que o agitava por dentro.

“Ah, é surpresa! Hoje vamos visitar uma pessoa que você não vê faz um tempinho.” Jongin sabia que deixar o moleque curioso era como armar uma bomba relógio de perguntas.

“Então a gente vai ver o dentista?” questionou já com medo, imaginado o barulho horrível das maquininhas. Seu papai deu uma risada bem alta.

“Não, não, Baekkie. Dessa vez vamos para um lugar sem médicos. Você quer brincar de adivinhar?” o pequeno aquiesceu fervorosamente e seu pai sorriu mais uma vez, aquele menino era impossível. “Então vamos lá. Eu disse que hoje vamos ver alguém que você não vê há muito tempo, essa pessoa não é um médico, e ela mora bem longe. Deu pra perceber, né?”

“Sim, papai, parece que não chegamos nunca!” fez um bico enorme ao mesmo tempo em que cruzava os pequenos braços.

“Calminha aí. Por que não aprecia a vista enquanto a gente continua o jogo?” Jongin esperou uma confirmação, que veio exagerada do banco de trás, antes de continuar. “Vamos lá. Essa pessoa é da nossa família.”

“A gente vai pra o trabalho da mamãe?” A resposta foi rápida e os olhinhos do pequeno se encheram de esperança. Lembrou-se de um dia que passara a tarde com a mãe no trabalho e foi bastante divertido, arranjou um monte de coleguinhas, e nunca teve suas bochechas tão beliscadas como naquela tarde. Pelo espelhinho do carro viu seu pai sorrir e balançar a cabeça fazendo que não. Mas ora, quem mais da família eles iriam visitar? “Então quem é?”

“Isso _você_ tem que adivinhar, filho. Vou te dar outra dica: essa pessoa mora em um apartamento, daqueles bem lá no alto.”

“Beeeem lá no alto?” esticou as palavras, estendendo os bracinhos tentando tocar o teto do carro. “Ah... Então é o Min? Meu priminho? O que mora num apartamento grandão, maior que você?” As tentativas do pequeno faziam seu pai sorrir a cada explicação, o garotinho esticava-se no banco de trás para tentar enxergar o caminho percorrido por seu pai, que estava achando o filho extra engraçadinho hoje.

“O apartamento só é grande porque você é pequeno, Baekhyun. Mas foi quase lá, filho, é um de seus primos também, nessa você acertou, mas não é o Min. Agora tenta outro nome, estamos quase chegando.” Jongin falava enquanto virava a esquerda e se aproximava de um complexo habitacional composto de dois edifícios altos, mas o menino notou outra coisa na paisagem.

“Olha, o campinho de areia!” Baekhyun se debruçou na cadeirinha e encostou as mãos na janela, observando o campo do bairro, recordando brevemente de momentos que passaram com um de seus tios e com o seu primo Dae. Seu primo Jongdae, que morava em um apartamento quase igual ao do Min, mas tinha uma coleção de jogos hiper legais, além de ter cordas de pular e o ser o melhor no pique-esconde. Será que era a pessoa certa? “Papai, papai! Já sei, já sei! Vamos ver o Dae?

“Isso aí, Baekkie! Vamos visitar o Dae e o tio Junmyeon hoje, o papai vai ficar com você a tarde toda! E, se ainda der tempo, podemos vir para o campo mais tarde.”

“Então você não vai trabalhar, papai?” Jongin negou do banco da frente, com aquele sorrisão de resto do dia sem trabalho. A folga na sexta-feira fora bem pertinente, pois poderia passar o dia ao lado de seu pequeno e dar um descanso para a esposa. “Eu quero vir pro campinho com o Dae! Por que a gente não espera ele lá?”

“Porque você ainda tem que almoçar, rapazinho. Muito bem, chegamos.” Baekhyun olhou ao redor e viu que estavam num lugar escuro cheio de carros, o estacionamento dos prédios assustavam um pouco o pequeno Baek, eram grandes e quietos demais.

Jongin saiu do carro, pegando sua bolsa e outra que trouxera com roupas para ambos, logo dando a volta para retirar Baekhyun e as bolsas do banco traseiro. Os dois caminharam até o elevador e dessa vez Baek pôde apertar o botão do andar, com uma ajuda do pai para alcançar o painel. O pequeno olhou para cima e observou seu pai falando ao celular rapidamente, enquanto revirava uma das bolsas que trouxe, ele ansiava para chegarem logo e correrem o quanto antes para o campinho, ou tirar uma revanche de um joguinho que perdera para Jongdae, mesmo não sabendo muito bem o que é uma revanche, mas era um garotinho inteligente de cinco anos e não aceitava facilmente uma derrota. Os números no painel do elevador viravam e viravam até apitar e as portas se abrirem no andar selecionado, tiveram sorte de outro morador não pausar a viagem até o andar lá no alto. O menino sentia sua barriga fazer barulhos estranhos, e apostava que seu papai também ouvira.

“Chegamos filho, quer tocar a campainha?” Jongin alçou o menino nos após ter uma resposta entusiasmada, Baek apertou a cigarra uma só vez e logo puderam ouvir passos apressados, a porta sendo aberta em um rompante, revelando o pequeno Jongdae e seu sorriso faltando um dente na frente.

“Tio Jongin! Baekhyunie!” a saudação soou mais alto que o normal, o menino saiu e abraçou - foi abraçado - pelos convidados recém-chegados. “Entra logo, a gente vai ver filme e almoçar ao mesmo tempo!”

“Vamos logo, papai!” Baek puxou insistentemente a mão de seu pai, guiando-o para dentro do apartamento, o menino apressando-se para retirar os sapatos, seu pai procurando um lugar para as bolsas, infrutiferamente, deixando o filho seguir o primo para onde o filme iria começar. Jongin observava ao longe as duas crianças correndo em direção à sala e sentando-se perto da mesinha de centro, começando a discutir sobre algo da alçada dos mesmos, talvez qual filme assistiriam ou se acompanharam os desenhos ontem à tarde.

“Junmyeon? Está na cozinha?” Jongin deixou as crianças na sala com uma última olhada e seguiu para o outro cômodo, encontrando seu irmão montando dois pratos apressadamente.

“Oi Jonginie! Vem aqui e me ajuda.” Junmyeon usava um avental com referência ao Deadpool e o mais novo considerava aquilo bem extremo da parte de seu irmão. “OK, esses pratos são das crianças, você leva e eu coloco o filme, vamos!”

“Ah, não vem me dizer que vai ser uma maratona de...” lamentou-se Jongin antes de ser interrompido.

“De Star Wars? Pode apostar que sim! Agora me ajuda, você ainda não almoçou e eu tenho certeza que o Baek vai amar, ele não gosta de estrelas e planetas à toa. Você vai ver, logo, logo ele vai querer um sabre de luz. Inclusive...” o olhar de Jongin pareceu calar o irmão, lembrando-o de retirar o avental ao saírem da cozinha. “OK, só dê uma chance para o garoto. Oi, Baekkie! Cadê o meu sobrinho favorito?” o pequeno sorriu para o tio, abraçando meio sem jeito a perna dele quando o mesmo chegou perto da mesa de centro. “Aqui garotos, o almoço está servido!” disse enquanto colocava os pratos em frente às crianças.

“Tio Junmyeon, qual o filme de hoje?”

A pergunta do pequeno Baek fez os olhos de Junmyeon brilharem com esperança, ao passo que o pai do garoto grunhiu quase em desespero, mas deixaria a situação passar ao menos dessa vez. Logo o Kim mais velho deu início à maratona de filmes, Jongin observava seu filho e sobrinho assistirem aos filmes com interesse crescente, especialmente quando Junmyeon avisava que viria outro em seguida, e só ele para conseguir prender a atenção de crianças com 5 e 4 anos de idade, respectivamente, havia dias em que Jongin penava para achar um livro que o filho ouvisse por mais de dez minutos antes de dormir. Era quase injusto _Junmyeon_ conseguir fazê-los assistirem três filmes seguidos, certamente um acontecimento importante na família Kim.

A parte mais engraçada de tudo aquilo era Jongdae explicando as cenas de cada episódio da saga para seu priminho, que assistia interessadíssimo às batalhas e tentava repetir o nome das naves e de alguns personagens, e Jongin achava hilário ao mesmo tempo em que percebia seu pequeno crescer cada dia mais, era fascinante e assustador, um dia ele estava em seus braços e agora queria desbravar galáxias.

“Jongdae, _vamo_ brincar com sua coleção de _stórmtuper_?” em meio a um dos últimos filmes, o pequeno Baek virou entusiasmado que só ele, e seu primo pareceu adorar a ideia. Jongin finalmente pararia mais um episódio pela metade e não se arrependeria, agradeceu mentalmente ao pequeno sobrinho.

“Papai, tio Jongin, _vamo_ brincar com a gente! Eu tenho sabre de luz e o papai também, vocês podem fazer a luta, eu e o Baek decide quem ganha!”

Jongin observava desacreditado a pequena dupla, Junmyeon estava rindo a seu lado no sofá, depois cutucou o irmão com o cotovelo e soltou um “ _Ah, vamos brincar com os meninos Jongin._ ”, e fingindo não estar beirando o constrangimento Jongin se rendeu e arrastou-se para o quarto do sobrinho, deixando os mais eufóricos correrem na frente, seu irmão quase se juntando a eles.

“Ei, Nini,” o mais novo olhou com desgosto mal escondido para o irmão, que observava as crianças da porta do quarto com um sorriso, “que tal o meu sobrinho ganhar uns bonecos do Kylo Ren e do Darth? Talvez ele goste da Princesa Leia também, ou até da Rey.”

“Jun,” o mais novo suspirou pesadamente, vencido, “eu achava que a gente só viria, jogaria um pouco com as crianças e eu voltaria para casa com meu filho, sem muitos percalços. Mas pelo visto não vai ser bem assim... Olha, eu não me importo mesmo, mas...” o Kim mais velho virou-se para o irmão quando o ouviu suspirar, arqueando uma sobrancelha ao ver a pose julgadora de Jongin, “Se o Baekhyun inventar de encher o quarto de action figure caras, você vai se ver comigo!”

A risada de Junmyeon chamou a atenção dos pequenos momentaneamente, que após perceberem ser mais uma estranheza de adultos voltaram a brincar com exemplares do R2-D2 e do BB-8, e uma cópia quase fidedigna do Chewbacca.

“Jonginie, não é como se você se desfizesse das suas action figures de CDZ.”

O mais velho juntou-se às crianças, sorrindo como se fosse um deles e soltando um “ _Quem quer ser o Darth Vader e ter uma luta de sabres de luz?_ ”, deixando Jongin boquiaberto na soleira da porta, sem palavras e sem ação, apenas rezando para o filho não inventar de querer produtos caros da franquia de guerras interestrelares, no máximo um pijaminha. As crianças saíram correndo do quarto em direção à sala, carregando alguns bonecos e não derrubando Jongin por pouco, seu irmão seguindo-as de perto e sorrindo com deboche ao passar pelo mais novo. Jongin até tentou fazer uma objeção, abrindo e fechando a boca para a vista das costas de seu irmão mais velho, no fim só pôde desejar que a força estivesse com ele, pois era disso que iria precisar.

E claro que o Kim ainda guarda as figuras de ação dos Cavaleiros do Zodíaco, só ele sabe o quanto parcelou nos cartões para ter os doze cavaleiros de ouro!

**\---**

Após ter que participar da luta de sabres, imitar um stormtrooper e ouvir Baekhyun tentar imitar o Yoda, o que acabou bem falho, Jongin foi surpreendido com um questionário da esposa sobre Baekhyun querer ouvir histórias de Guerra nas Estrelas antes de dormir, e procurar tais história amigáveis se provou uma grande missão para a mãe do menino. A sorte era o dia seguinte ser um sábado, e Baekhyun podia dormir até mais tarde, menos Jongin, que deveria entregar algumas avaliações do trabalho ainda naquele dia. Após sair da cama com cuidado para não acordar a esposa, seguir até a cozinha com o notebook e preparar uma xícara de café, o Kim achou que o dia seguiria normalmente.

Ledo engano, antes o dia reservasse uma surpresa como o cachorro do vizinho arrancando as flores do jardim da frente, as ações caindo e a inflação disparando, o que seria nada fora do comum, mas nada o prepararia para ver às nove da manhã seu filho enrolado nos lençóis, que de tão grandes arrastavam no chão, amarrados à cintura com uma corda de pular, com uma tiara de orelhas verdes, iguais as do Yoda. Por pouco Jongin não cuspiu o café.

“Baekhyun, o que você fez?” sua esposa perguntou, chegando ao lado do pequeno e segurando-o nos braços, enquanto ria da situação amavelmente, daquele jeito de mãe.

“Ah mamãe, eu sou o Yoda! Não tô parecido?” Baek abriu os braços como podia e sua mãe o carregou para a cozinha, deixando o garoto-Yoda sentado ao lado do pai. “Olha, papai, eu sou o Yoda!” o pequeno Baek esticou os bracinhos novamente, arrumando com as duas mãos as orelhas que caiam no rostinho. “O tio Myeon disse que eu seria um _pandauá_ , _pandiuan, pãdauan..._ ”

“Padawan, filho.” Sua mãe corrigiu o pequeno erro sorrindo após as tentativas frustradas, mas não menos fofas, de Baekhyun, deixando um beijnho no topo da cabeço dele após trazer o café da manhã à mesa.

Jongin sorriu para o filho, vê-lo contente daquele jeito até valia umas action figures e quem sabe uma roupa mais bonitinha para seu pequeno mestre Jedi. O garoto tomava um copão de leite, com as mangas da veste improvisada descendo pelos cotovelos, Jongin observava o filho pela borda de sua xícara de café, escondendo um sorrisinho desacreditado. Até a esposa estava na onda do molequinho, daqui a pouco estariam fazendo cosplays em família e participando de eventos.

“Jongin-ah,” sua esposa chamou, fazendo-o virar nada discretamente em direção à ela, “o que aconteceu sexta-feira?” sussurrou baixo o suficiente para o filho não ouvir, o que seria um tanto difícil, pois o pequeno Baek estava fazendo de nave espacial as fatias triangulares de pão. Quanto à resposta, ela veio mais rápida do que a mulher poderia prever.

“A culpa é do Junmyeon.”

**Author's Note:**

> obrigada por chegar até aqui, espero que tenha gostado do baek fãzinho de star wars (e eu não tenha errado tanto assim...), kid!exo é um fraco de uma galera aí! mudei de plataforma, mas o problema das tags continua, ainda sou ruim de tags.  
> então até a próxima e tenha um ótimo dia, fique em casa em meio a essa pandemia <3
> 
> [Crossposted no Spirit](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/a-culpa-e-do-junmyeon-13508380)


End file.
